


Goodbye

by Didi17



Series: Angel: A Walking Dead Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationships, Gen, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didi17/pseuds/Didi17
Summary: You deal with Lucille’s death.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I’ve changed the timeline in Negan’s backstory. The time between Lucille’s death and the start of the apocalypse is different so she never turned.

Stark white walls, bright lights and the smell of disinfectant seem to be all that surrounds you these days.

Your momma is sick. Really sick. You don’t know the details but you’re not stupid. You know they hid it from you for a long time. The hushed conversations, your parents leaving and staying gone for hours at a time with no explanation and worst of all, watching the strongest, most beautiful woman you’ve ever known slowly waste away.

She had gotten so thin. Her hair, once thick and dark is all gone. Her eyes now dull and tired and her cheeks no longer round and rosy.

Then it happened.

You were awoken by your dad shaking you, red and blue lights being cast on your bedroom wall, a commotion coming from the living room.

He’s telling you that you need to hurry and get your shoes on and get out to the car. Your heart is pounding as you stumble out of bed, terrified.

You make your way to the living room and see your momma on a stretcher. Tears immediately spring to your eyes as you try to get to her, your dad holding you back telling you that you need to let them do their job.

They load her into the ambulance and you and your dad follow to the hospital.

That was 3 weeks ago. 3 weeks of sleeping on a lumpy sofa, eating terrible fast food and praying desperately for your momma to wake up.

You look up to see Negan standing right outside the room talking to the doctor. You can’t hear the conversation but you see a clipboard come into view. 

Your dad takes it, pen poised against the paper. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before he hastily scribbles across it and hands it back to the doctor.

He comes back into the room and crouches down in front of you, “Baby, I need you to be brave, ok?”

You look at him confused, “What? Why? What’s going on?”

He takes a deep, shaky breath, “She’s not gonna wake up, princess. They’re gonna unplug the machines. It’s time to say goodbye,” his voice cracks and he rubs at his face to keep the tears from falling.

You immediately break down, “No daddy, don’t let them. Please!” You beg. 

Negan gently takes your face in his hands, “Y/N, they have to. Sh-she’s already gone. The machines are what’s keeping her with us.”

You wipe your eyes with the back of your hand and sniffle, “Is there really nothing they can do?”

He nods solemnly and hugs you tight, “I’m sorry baby girl. I wish more than anything that she’ll wake up and be ok but that’s not gonna happen. So go give momma a kiss and say goodbye,” he says, helping you up and guiding you over to the bed. 

You take her hand in both of yours, “I love you, momma,” you start, tears streaming down your face. You feel your dad’s hand on your back in an attempt to comfort you, “Me and daddy...we’ll be ok. We’ll take care of each other. I’m gonna miss you. Goodbye,” you finish, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

The doctor comes in with a nurse behind him, “It’s time.”

Negan nods and turns to you, “Go ahead and wait outside, kiddo. I’ll be out soon.”

You nod numbly, turning to take one final look at your parents. Your dad is sitting next to her bed holding her hand in one of his while the other strokes her cheek.

You’re standing against the wall outside the door, watching the clock on the wall behind the nurses station tick away. 

You count 5 minutes and 18 seconds when you hear a long beep followed by your father’s anguished sobs. 

Your momma is gone.


End file.
